


Of Stories

by MimiIvory



Series: Unfortunate Paths [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is along for the ride, Child Chara, Child Frisk (Undertale), Dark, Flavor Text Narrator Chara (Undertale), Frisk doesn't care, Frisk goes insane, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Monsters aren't good, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Normal human reaction to being murdered repeatedly, Player does not exists (Undertale), Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, They aren't evil either, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, everything is totally fine, mercy is not worth this, start talking about this, the souls are dead children, why is no one talking about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: (Or the story of how Frisk went mad. Can you blame them?)
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Unfortunate Paths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065563
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Butterscotch and Blood and Dust





	1. Of Run-Throughs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your helpful red hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764087) by [whittler_of_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words). 



> Okay. I've seen a lot of fics where Frisk, or Chara, or the player is demonized. But can you blame Frisk? If they are not made of kindness, I think Genocide is a sensible conclusion.

Frisk doesn’t like the pacifist route very much.

At least, that’s what they’ve decided to call it. Calling it the “happily ever after” route felt wrong after getting speared in the chest for the seventeenth time that run.

Frisk used to have mercy, they think. It died when they messed one thing up, after resetting trying to save the prince, when Mom never came. They just didn’t want to date Papyrus that time. They were tired of it. Tired of the same path.

Frisk knows that they could have stayed out, but they didn’t know how to ask Toriel to take care of them. The fire was okay, she treated them better than Jan, at least, and it was one time, but they didn’t come when Frisk didn’t date Papyrus. They watched Flowey obliterate Asgore. They killed Flowey, because they tried being good and it didn’t do anything.

They thought they proved themself. They didn’t. Mom would have come, and she didn’t. She didn’t care enough. The message was nice enough, but she didn’t really care. Because of one stupid thing.

Frisk was tired of peace. Frisk was tired of showing mercy to those who didn’t do the same.

Frisk killed monsters. Just Undyne at first, because Undyne could go flip herself. Then others. They sort of… blended together. Sans looked disappointed, but Frisk couldn’t bring themself to care.

The little voice that read the signs for them didn’t like it, but their resistance chipped down every time Frisk got shot by a strange monster. They suggested that the monsters might just be trying to say hello, but Frisk could tell that the voice didn’t really believe themself either.

Frisk spared the wispy things, and Mom and Paps. Always. Sans didn’t like that Frisk liked Papyrus, but they still did. Sometimes they spared other monsters, but not always.

Until they killed Mom. It was an accident, like it had been the first time, but they didn’t go back. They just laid next to the dust for a long time, and then stood up. They killed everyone but Paps. Papyrus. He’s Papyrus now.

They tried killing everyone. The little voice in their head seemed almost happy. Almost as happy as way back in the beginning, and more present.

Papyrus spared them. They can’t, they can’t, they can’t. Pacifist time.

Frisk didn’t even make it to the end of the ruins. Mom killed them. Mom shot fire through their chest. She looked so sad, but she did it.

Frisk lies in the void, gathering determination. Not even Papyrus could make them turn back now.

He tried, anyway.

Everything is so much simpler after they killed everyone. They met the nice little voice. Their name is Chara. Frisk laughs a bit, because irony. The speech was pretty.

They might not have a soul, but Chara is having fun, at least. They tried Pacifist once. Guess you can’t come back from genocide. Doesn’t matter much.

Flowey never came back either. Not really. Frisk doesn’t think he could be the little prince again. Not for long. He’s killed everyone too, hasn’t he?


	2. Of Penultimate Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The souls are still here. Would you like to talk to them?

Frisk wonders how they never saw the monsters before. The way they really are. They could always see the little spirit people, and they were kids and the monsters killed them, but they never really thought about it.

Not until they had nothing left but a little voice.

Light Blue, (Or Patience if you ask the ball games. Frisk likes Patience better) always looks them straight in the eyes and flees on. It’s a little creepy if you ask Frisk, but Frisk doesn’t really get to talk about creepy. Not anymore. The look is the same, they think, no matter what they’ve done. It’s a small sort of comfort.

Bravery, or Orange smiles and wipes their face. Sometimes they look like they’re beaming with light. Sometimes it looks like they are covered in blood, which is weird, because they fight a flower together. Flowey doesn’t have blood. Sometimes it is small and sad. Frisk doesn’t like those times.

Integrity, or Dark Blue always curtsies. Sometimes they look weighted down, sometimes light as a feather. Doesn’t ever seem to correspond to what Frisk’s done. They are strange, but at least they help.

Perseverance/Purple looks at them before jotting something down. Sometimes they look scared. Sometimes they look sad. Sometimes they look happy. Usually they just look bored. One time they tore out the pages and threw them at Frisk. Frisk tried to recreate that moment. It never worked.

Kindness/Green always does some pose. Sometimes they look excited, sometimes hopeful, sometimes like they are trying to hold themselves together. A couple of times like they want to kill someone. Maybe Frisk, maybe Flowey. It doesn’t correspond directly. When has it ever.

Justice a.k.a. Yellow tips their hat to Frisk. Frisk understands Justice just as much as Frisk understands Patience. Sometimes they think they get a feeling, but Frisk can’t ever sort it out. They never stay too long, anyways.

Frisk likes the souls. The souls were human, and are dead, and never tried to kill them. They save Frisk, no matter what Frisk has done. Unconditionally. They all remind Frisk of Chara. Doesn't mean much of anything, but Frisk knows, and so does Chara. The souls don’t really matter, anyway. They don’t really change.


End file.
